Work and Play
by dem bones
Summary: Post war fic AU. Hermione is confused she was sure she liked Ron but when she become friends with Amelia Bones things aren't as black and white. Contains femslash and Infidelity.


Title: Work and Play

Author: dem bones

Genres: Romance

Pairing: AB/HG

Summary: Post war fic AU. Hermione is confused she was sure she liked Ron but when she become friends with Amelia Bones things aren't as black and white.

Warnings: Femmeslash, Infidelity

A/N: Written for both 'Pairing-Hermione-Granger-A-Competition' and Broaden-Your-Horizons-Challenge.

Upon opening a chocolate frog Ron saw the face of Amelia Bones, previous member of the Wizengamot and head of the DLE. The woman had long bright red hair akin to the corona of the sun but not as orange as their family's carrot tops.

On the back of the card was explanation how she had survived Voldemort in the year of 1996.

In a second as if pondering a thought Voldemort had ceased from killing the woman. Ms Bones was able to defend herself from the onslaught of attacks buying enough time for the Order of the Phoenix to retrieve her from his manor.

Ron cast a tempus charm. Another hour and Hermione would be here.

He sighed, not wanting to sound ungrateful he hadn't mentioned the sullen glances he had recognised during the duration of their marriage. Overall he found himself happy and told himself not to think about it, surely Hermione was happy too. She had often told him so.

At the click of the door opening, Ron woke up. Hermione crept quitely in the room holding a pile of papers in her hand.

"Are you alright, Ron?" She asked.

"Fine, just a little tired that's all." He replied. One could say he was a coward, but all he felt was fear if only he had a little courage. Ron found it was veiled with insecurity.

She worked at her desk for the duration of the night looking eager to get the paperwork done. Ron however wasn't all too eager to go to bed by himself.

"Want to head to bed?" She asked as the clock struck 1.

Ron nodded.

Throughout the night, he found the gesture fickle as he couldn't sleep.

Her fingers were splayed across his chest, rubbing softly against his chest. Usually this gesture provided comfort but now all Ron wanted to do was get away. This didn't feel right.

The next morning, Hermione smiled as she awoke in her husband's warm embrace. The thick rough fingers of pricked the nerves at the tips of her skin eliciting comfort and enticing warmth.

Her legs were intertwined with his, her groin found comfort brushing against his hip.

She sighed. No matter how long she had wanted to say like this it was inevitable that she'd have to go to work.

Collecting herself, Hermione gathered her paperwork and headed out.

When she did, it was her failure to notice Ron looking at her with expectancy. She failed to notice the dark bags, chapped lips and disheveled hair of the anxious man who had awaited certainty that their relationship wasn't a farce.

What could she have possibly loved about him?

HRAB

At the duration of her work, Hermione usually found herself doing paperwork in the solitude at her own desk.

That same day, Ms Bones stopped by her booth.

"Ms Granger." She called for her.

Hermione's ears perked up as she turned towards her.

"There is a matter of the recent law that was passed by the Minister."

"Do you mean the law that gives magical creatures more rights?" Hermione inquired bitterly. Wizards had often sent complaints over it, primarily pureblooded wizards who were against her appointment in the first place. All she needed was someone to insult and condescend her.

"That one." Amelia replied. "It's a very intuitive idea, insightful but not very thoughtful."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Surely there's a chance you could figure it out with all your knowledge of our history."

"I'm flattered."

"Politically it has the potential of being a horrible idea just because magical creatures are given the rights of their own. Goblins for the most part are very shrewd creatures throughout our history. For the most part they have become used to serving their greater good. Our political stability could be compromised." Amelia explained. "Your best friend and your husband have been tackling a lot of crime centred around this. It isn't a problem for me either way, I just think you have the potential to be great. It's always good to be ambitious."

Hermione blushed, feeling very giddy and embarrassed.

"Why are you here?"

"I've voiced to the Minister about offering you a promotion. A chance to work in the Wizengamot and he agreed. The only obstacle in sealing the deal is your word." She said. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to try it out. It would serve all your ambitions."

"Yes." Hermione spat out before she could stop herself.

"Good."

In the afternoon during her break, Hermione stopped by a magic coffee shop in London known as 'Ze Warm Brew'.

To be honest, she found herself a little anxious. What is she wasn't getting paid the same amount? What if she had to juggle both jobs? What if she didn't like it? What would she tell Ron?

Imagine her surprise the moment she walked in. She hadn't expected Ms Bones to be sitting in an isolated corner crying silently as she nursed a cup of coffee.

Hermione felt herself walk in her direction before she could stop herself. Driven by a compulsion to comfort her.

"Ms Bones." Hermione stammered.

"Amelia." She said.

"A-Amelia."

The older woman was silent.

"What's the matter?"

"My younger sister died." Amelia said softly, blowing her nose as tears and snot began to dribble down her face.

"Oh." Hermione replied, feeling incredibly stupid.

As she sobbed, Hermione found that against her will she began looking at the woman's features more closely.

The older woman still looked incredibly young for her age. None of her hair had lost it's luster. Her eyebrows had a natural arc, her eyelashes looked to be a precise length as they fluttered over her bright brown eyes. Her fair lips looked quite moist from her tears.

'I notice you're not looking away, Hermione.' A stray thought cut through her observation.

Suddenly Hermione was overcome with shame and horror and turned away. Catching sight of the clock however she immediately turned to Amelia.

"Our lunch break is almost over, we should head back."

Amelia reluctantly collected herself and followed loyally behind Hermione.

HGAB

Later the next day after work, Amelia stopped by tapping on Hermione's shoulder to get her attention.

Hermione whirled around, briefly she was startled at the close proximity of her co-worker.

"Would you come to my house? I'd really like the company." Amelia asked.

Speechless, Hermione found herself hypnotised from her beauty. So sad, she looked so fragile like a thin piece of glass.

Her touch was reluctant and had barely grazed her skin. The nerves sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. It was the only thing she could think about, and perhaps it was clouding her judgement.

"Sure." She had said. Unfortunately minutes after her impulsive behavior she thought about Ron. He'd be so worried. "I have to call my husband."

Quickly Hermione called Ron and informed him that she'd be staying a female friend's home.

Then the two headed to Amelia's home. Hermione had known that her co-worker was a pureblood and had a big chance of owning a manor but what she didn't know was how beautiful it's interior was.

Inside, Hermione saw the manor had a glass ceiling that revealed tons of beautiful bright stars.

Amelia sat on a yellow sofa staring at a bright looking fireplace asking Hermione to join her.

Hermione complied.

Across from them, she could see Amelia with her family. She recognised Edgar Bones as the taller one on the left side of her and a shorter version of him sitting on her other side with his wife and younger daughter who Hermione recognised as Susan Bones from school.

"Brewy." Amelia called softly.

A house elf suddenly appeared before her looking incredibly chippy.

"We'd both like a cup of coffee if you please."

Brewy immediately apparated away.

Minutes later, the house elf had come back with their coffee. At that point, Amelia had conjured a long throw which she had cuddled in.

Hermione found herself feeling out of place as she sipped her coffee.

"Me and my family would always do this." Amelia said.

Hermione looked at her with surprise.

"We enjoyed having hot chocolate in front of the fire particularly around Christmas time. It's one of my fondest memories."

Hermione smiled.

"You'd think I'd be used to seeing death after so long. I mean my brother..."

"Died in 1983, he was part of the old Order of the Phoenix wasn't he?"

"Yeah." Amelia said before asking curiously. "What about your family?"

"What about them?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Do you like your parents?"

"I love them." Hermione responded defensively. "I used to admire my dad alot when I was younger. Many of my friends always feared going to the dentist, it used to be one of my greatest fears. My father is a dentist though, so he'd always say if I ever met an evil dentist than he'd combat them with toothbrush and toothpaste. I figured if my father was there, than what do I have to fear?"

"What's a toothbrush and toothpaste?" Amelia asked.

"Both are for cleaning your teeth the muggle way. I heard it gets painful if you don't brush after a while so it's something I've always did." Hermione replied. "I don't suppose there's a magical way of doing it?"

"A cleaning charm works wonders." Amelia said, with a grin.

Hermione was inwardly relieved at the fact she could be so optimistic despite being in the dumps since yesterday.

There was an awkward air permeating around them, nervously Hermione found herself looking around the older woman's home to find something to talk about.

On the table in front of her was an animated pamplet of a musical coming out in the local theatre.

Hermione silently read it in her head.

Amelia caught on to what Hermione was reading.

"Oh." She said. "It's a musical I wanted to see two weeks from now."

The musical seemed to take place in the 1600s by the fancy clothes.

"I'm guessing that you like musicals?" Hermione inquired.

"I love the old ones." Amelia said, overcome with a happy excitement.

The way she was raving on had Hermione entranced. Against her will she began to think about those lips, that skin, those eyelashes and how she wanted to touch her.

Suddenly Hermione realised her co-worker had stopped talking.

Amelia's bright brown eyes were staring at her with surprise. Her mouth was agape.

Both seemed entranced at each other.

The older woman found herself carefully scrutinising every feature of Hermione's face as if trying to ingrain every freckle and every scar in her head.

'I can only imagine what would happen if she dared touch me.' Hermione thought before gasping. 'Wait, what about Ron? I got to get home.'

Quickly she looked away much to the older woman's surprise.

"I-I need to get home." Hermione said collecting her feet and running towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

HGAB

The next morning as Hermione was getting her coffee in hindsight taking in the newspaper near the coffee machine, she sat down to complete her work.

Much to her worry, Amelia Bones didn't arrive to work.

Hermione was amazed how much it worried her.

'She was always so fragile.' She thought.

Drawing back on it, she recalled Amelia talking about a deceased relative. Perhaps she was attending a funeral.

Maybe that newspaper was still there from last week, maybe there was an obituary for her sister in the newspaper.

Hermione pulled away from her desk and retrieved the newspaper next to the coffee machine and took it to her desk to look over.

Today there was going to be a funeral at about three in the afternoon. She reckoned that if it were at five it would be too dark.

Just another hour and she'd meet her.

The thought brought more joy than she liked.

At around the same time, Amelia was at her sister's funeral. The ceremony was very long with everyone saying how her sister was always such a good friend and a big help to everyone. She knew she should feel sad but for some reason she felt happy.

Her thoughts were brought back to the other day when Hermione had dropped by her home. When Hermione had looked up at her, she could see herself deep in her eyes. The two of them were nothing alike, yet there was something about her eyes that were quite reflective.

It almost looked like she was exposed, only to be thoroughly scrutinised by that woman. The thought of it creeped her out, because a part of her had enjoyed the scrutiny.

Amelia shivered. The thought sent an unwelcome heat in her chest that brought her extreme pleasure. It spread lower to her groin.

Her thought were conflicted. She shouldn't even think of it, the woman was still younger than her and she couldn't possibly lust for her back. Anyone with any sense wouldn't even consider it, besides she was married...happily to Ron Weasley.

If anything she probably would rather go to him. Still apart of her that felt lonely craved her company.

At the end of the funeral, Amelia had a chance to say the final goodbyes to her sister.

The look of her dead body brought out sobs from deep within her body. She felt her cheeks become wet. What if Hermione saw her like this?

She quickly walked away from the body with the intention to leave when suddenly a warm touch on her shoulder startled her. She turned and saw Hermione.

"W-What are you doing here?" Amelia asked.

"I was worried when you didn't show up to work." Hermione admitted. "Even though we only talked for a couple of days. The thought of you shattering to pieces..."

Hermione's words brought her back to earth, making her feel a little more lucid. Hermione was here? She had just been crying her eyes out. Her makeup must have been falling down her cheeks.

"Please don't look at me." Amelia said covering her face as she ran off.

Hermione grabbed her wrist.

"What's the matter?"

"I look so ugly."

"It's alright."

Something in her voice made Amelia turn to look at her.

Hermione brought her wrist up so she could look at her co-worker's hand. Something about the wrinkled hand and it's red fingernails was very fascinating to her. Against her will, Hermione began stroking her fingers.

The feeling of her knuckles being stroked with her soft fingers was oddly enrapturing to Amelia. Hermione looked up to see if her co-worker had noticed her fixation with her hands.

Both opted to say nothing about the flickering fire brewing between them.

Without hesitation, Hermione walked with Amelia back to her home.

"Your husband is going to worry about you." Amelia said, snorting in her hankerchief. For some reason she couldn't stop crying.

"He'll be alright." Hermione said, much to her horror she realised Ron didn't matter to her at the moment.

Since they arrived Amelia noticed she never removed her hands from hers, stroking her hand like it was something precious to her. This closeness was making her very uncomfortable, the touch was illicting bad thoughts. She could only imagine the taste of Hermione's lips if she dared taste her. Something about those full lips was unbearably tempting.

"Ah." Amelia gasped.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked. The young woman had brought her other hand between them to innocently stroke her thigh.

"No." She replied, turning to the side.

Inwardly Hermione reveled in the fact that her face had turned a crimson red. It really brought out her lips and in the comfort of the moment she could admire her beautiful eyes.

Suddenly Hermione wanted to see them gazing at her. Before she could stop herself, the hand that she had placed on her thigh began to grasp her chin.

Amelia was coerced to gaze up at her. Something in her eyes expressed fear.

"Are you scared?" Hermione asked softly.

"No." She replied.

Those puckered lips were looking incredibly tempting to Hermione. Struck with an impulse, Hermione's lips met hers.

Amelia gasped.

Her arms instinctively began grab her shoulder as her heart began to beat quickly.

KA-THUMP, KA-THUMP

Hermione's hand which had been stroking her hand had forced it on her thigh where she stroked both rhythmatically.

A wet tongue stroked her lips and Amelia's parted to let it in.

It was a very wet kiss, the taste of coffee was highly addicting.

Suddenly Hermione drew away, then she left.

HGAB

For several weeks after she had went home upon initiating a kiss, Hermione found herself restless in her bed while Ron was snoring alongside her.

The thought of his hands upon her was beginning to look less enticing as the days drew on. She only had Amelia on the brain but she was married.

Surely her relationship with Ron could last, she didn't love her. She was certain she loved Ron. So what if she wasn't as open to his touches as before.

'I should forget about her.' Hermione said, though just thinking how her eyes looked so bright and kissing those full lips was unforgettable. 'I will forget about her.'

"Hermione." Amelia greeted her after work.

Hermione turned blushing a deep red.

"I was wondering whether you'd like to visit for a cup of tea."

A part of her wanted to say yes, this part of her was begging and pleading on imaginary knees.

"No." She replied softly.

Amelia looked taken aback.

For two weeks, Hermione had been ignoring her. She hated to admit it but this was almost too much. How dare she?

She was married yet she initiated the kiss between them. The thought that she had done so but was still going back to her husband's arms made her seeth. How many times did the two of them have sex? She loathed the thought of Hermione turning away from her. If she must, she would force the issue and make her admit that she desired her.

Still the idea seemed so fickle in the recesses of her mind that the thought elicited uncontrollable crying thriving from deep hurt when she came home to sit by her fireplace nursing another cup of coffee.

Something caught the corner of her eye and Amelia pulled out the pamplet. The musical was today and she needed cheering up.

At around the same time, Hermione began her conscious nagging at her with guilt-trips. 'You're betraying Ron.' 'If you don't like him, set him free before you can hurt him.'

She couldn't tell him, what would she say that wouldn't potentially hurt his feelings?

Hermione decided to call Ginny through the floo.

"Hermione, what's up?" Ginny poked through the fireplace.

"Can I visit? I'd like to talk." Hermione said.

"Alright."

Hermione stepped through the floo.

"Where's Harry?" She asked.

"Oh, he's still doing auror duty."

"I see."

"You look a little pale. We should stop by and get several drinks at the pub." Ginny offered.

"Oh." Hermione replied, looking distracted. "Alright."

Both headed to the pub to talk and have several drinks for a couple of hours.

"Do you feel better?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." Hermione said.

Neither of them had any alcohol. Both of them had been drinking butterbeer which was a good thing as Hermione had wanted to be alone. She couldn't tell Ginny that she no longer loved her brother, it would hurt her.

As she was walking home, her eyes suddenly gazed upon a theatre and she recalled looking at a pamplet on Amelia's desk just weeks before. She wondered if Amelia had gone to the theatre to see that musical.

Hermione really wanted to see her again. She waltzed in the theatre. The show it appeared was just starting.

She walked to the right to sit in the seat in the back.

At the end of the show, Hermione despite desperately wanting to go home waited in anticipation. She told herself she wasn't waiting for Amelia. The thought of going home alone was frightening, the thought of isolation was chilling.

"Ms Granger." A familiar voice called to her.

Hermione noticed Amelia Bones standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh I just came to the musical."

"That's all?" Amelia asked, slyly. Hermione was surprised to see her looking rather happy.

Overcome by her bright eyes, Hermione felt her face heat up as she began peering at the floor.

"Come with me." Amelia said, insistantly grabbing her arm. The hold was quite strong though Hermione tried to pull away.

Eventually the two arrived at her home.

The moment both had stepped inside, Amelia pulled her close and kissed her on the lips.

Hermione gasped, looking to the side she was once again absorbed in the manor.

Once the two had stepped inside Amelia conjured the door closed before casting a wandless locking charm on it.

Feelings of carnal lust and desire blinded Hermione as she was overcome by her senses.

Soft lips had met her own and sharp teeth began to bite at her lower lips.

Suddenly feeling ravenous, she returned the favour. She didn't notice the older woman leading her to her bedroom.

Insistant hands had helped her out of her coat. These insistant hands were so gentle that she didn't notice when she was pinned to the wall.

Hermione broke away from the kiss.

"What?" She stammered with confusion, before Amelia kissed her once more.

Carefully she lefted Hermione so that her legs were wrapped around her waist. There was a delicious friction as Amelia bucked against her groin.

She gasped, the heady bucks seeming unable to satisfy her pleasure.

Hermione noticed the wet heat that began to build between them. Any friction she found was desirable.

She gasped as soft hands reached under her shirt. Amelia was rubbing and she felt herself peak with the combination of her touch and the cold air. Eager to feel more pleasure she bucked equally against Amelia's thrusts.

"It's not enough." Hermione gasped.

Amelia pulled her away from the wall and placed her on the bed devouring her with a deep kiss.

Hermione felt exposed, her emotions etched clearly on her face. She was red, her lips swollen, her eyes downcast with love as they both removed each other's clothing.

Both held hands as they rode each other through the night.

Amelia bit, sucking on her ear, before whispering in her ear.

"You're mine for tonight. No one elses."

Hermione groaned.

"Yours."

"Yes. Mine."

HGAB

The next morning, Hermione woke to a comfortable arm around her chest.

Underneath the cover of the blankets, she felt them brush her barechest.

Why did she stay here, she was perfectly happy laying with her husband. This shouldn't have felt so right.

Hermione attempted to remove the arm around her. Amelia groaned softly. The sound so soft and innocent that she found herself fascinated.

"Hermione..." She greeted her softly.

A part of her wanted to stay in cuddled up next to her. The more rationally defiant side of her wanted to rebel against this. It was that woman's fault, if she hadn't kissed her she wouldn't be feeling like this.

"We can't do this. I'm married."

Amelia grinned.

"You're trying to convince me after we slept together?" She added slyly.

If Hermione didn't know better she would say Amelia was happy about this.

"I can't do this no more, I've got to go." Hermione said and quickly changed into her clothes before leaving her home.

Ron greeted her.

"Hey, Hermione. You didn't tell me you were staying at a friend's."

"It must have slipped my mind." Hermione replied looking a bit frazzled.

Ron captured her lips in a kiss.

The kiss didn't feel right at all. She began to feel dirty, when did the thought of kissing 'her' sound more appealing.

Suddenly fingers cupped her bottom, squeezing it tenderly.

Hermione squealed breaking away from the kiss.

"What are you doing, Ron?"

"Loving my wife, can't I do that?"

Ron reached his hand between them.

"You aren't as wet as you usually are." He said leading her to his bed.

'What would Amelia say if she caught me with him? Yesterday she was so passionate. When we shagged she seemed almost satisfied.' Hermione's thoughts supplied.

Why was she thinking about her at a time like this?

Her mind supplied her with images of Amelia between her legs...like Ron was. Her tongue wasn't as rough as his was.

Thick fingers pulled her legs apart and suddenly Hermione gasped.

"Hot just for me." Ron gasped. He got up and positioned himself between Hermione.

Hermione closed her eyes imagining gentle fingers slyly brushing her thighs, as she entered her. Bucking subconsciously as the thought of joining together once more, brushing the soft hair with her fingers, feeling the pleasure course through her veins.

She clinched around at the height of her pleasure, the wet heat creating delicious friction between the two.

Then 'she' was spent.

"I love you, Hermione." Ron said. Hermione's visions were shattered when she realised she didn't feel the same.

"I love you, too." She replied weakly. Ron didn't seem to notice her hesitance.

ABHG

A couple of weeks went by before Amelia decided to visit Hermione minutes before she was off work.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

Amelia looked at her with anxiety.

"I have to tell you something." She said.

"What is it?"

"I think..." She stammered hesitantly. "I think, I love you."

Hermione admired her light red airbrushed cheeks as she said that.

Amelia looked up to stare at her before Hermione turned away in shame.

"I-I...love Ron." Hermione replied, brown eyes glimmered brightly as they began to water. Her cheeks were also red giving her a cute and sorry look.

"Now you're just lying to yourself." She said.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked defiantly. "You don't know anything."

Amelia clasped her hands with her own.

"What we have is real. I know it, you're just trying to fool yourself." Amelia said. "You don't even love your husband. If you did you wouldn't have visited me."

Hermione pulled away from her. Much to her ire she still craved her hand.

"That's not true." Hermione said.

"Yes, it is."

"It's not true." Hermione repeated more weakly. Amelia had seen the weakness and total submission in her eyes though and knew the girl was hopelessly lost without her.

Amelia swooped grasping her chin and the two joined lips.

Hermione grabbed her shoulders and kissed back in earnest. A slick tongue brushed her lips causing Amelia to gasp as Hermione devoured her mouth. The heat pooled downwards and both found themselves uncomfortably wet before finally pulling away from each other.

"You can't continue to lie to yourself." Amelia said. "You love me."

"I know." Hermione replied sadly.

ABHG

As the weeks drew on, Amelia had anticipated the day Hermione would come back to her. The Ministry had issued several outings for all the married couples numerous days throughout the year.

During the Ministry Ball, much to her ire, she saw Hermione dancing with Ron Weasley.

Amelia walked to their table as they both sat down.

"Hey Ms Granger." Amelia greeted.

"Oh, hey Ms Bones." Hermione greeted in both surprise and worry.

What could Hermione possibly be worried about? Unless she's still trying to tell herself she feels nothing for me? How can I convince her?

Amelia began to think such a thing was fickle.

"How are you two doing?" She asked.

"Better than ever." Ron replied cutting in, hugging Hermione close to him.

The gesture hurt her more than she was willing to admit.

"How are the drinks?"

"I really like the fizzy drink." Ron said. "It's a muggle drink right?"

"Yes, Minister Shacklebolt thought it was a good idea in winning favour among both muggleborns and purebloods easing the tension so to speak." Amelia said. "Sorry for disturbing you, I must be going."

She left their table leaving an empty coldness in Hermione's heart.

Ron took her dance but all Hermione felt was a cold numbness as she was dragged on the dance floor gazing hopelessly with lovestricken eyes at her dirty little secret.

He pulled away from her and turned revealing Harry had been trying to get his attention.

"I need to see Ron for a minute if that's alright with you, Hermione?"

"It's fine." Hermione said with a fake smile.

Turned out Ron was on auror duty that evening and Hermione had the rest of the night to herself.

Near midnight as she was trying to catch up on some sleep she heard a loud rustling like Ron was returning home from the floo.

Normally she would have felt fine but for some reason she felt so cold, frightened at how empty her house seemed to be and any company seemed more welcome than not.

Already dressed in pyjamas she went downstairs to greet her husband but no one was there.

Confused Hermione turned around to trot back upstairs when suddenly a warm hand pulled her away.

She was encompassed in a warm embrace, looking up she was entranced by Amelia's bright eyes.

"W-What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, her voice stammering in fright.

"Are you scared?" She asked, her words encased with a comforting warmth.

"No." Hermione replied defiantly. "Look you shouldn't be here, what if Ron comes home?"

"Why would any of that matter?"

Hermione was thrown for a loop.

"W-Wha?"

Amelia's hands snaked under Hermione's shirt caressing her chest as a combination of tongue and lips passionately met her own.

"Are you warm?" She asked, after pulling away and removing Hermione's pyjama shirt revealing a red lace bra and white lace knickers.

The older woman began to kiss and nip down her chest causing her to gasp.

"Where's your room?"

"Upstairs." Hermione panted heavily.

Amelia grasped Hermione's hand and they both trotted up the stairs.

The older woman looked around Hermione's room.

"I never imagine your room looked so amazing." Amelia said. "I imagine the two of you must have a quiet life."

"N-Not at all." Hermione stammered with embarrassment.

Amelia looked at Hermione slyly, before she began to rummage through her bedside drawers.

"What are you doing?" Hermione inquired irritably.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Amelia asked, playfully.

"I'd rather not have you rummaging into my private life." She replied, her flush face giving her away as she pulled her away from the drawers of her bedside table.

Amelia wasn't easily detered though and headed for her closet.

"AMELIA!" Hermione called out in anxiety as she ran towards the closet to guard it with her life.

"What are you hiding in there?"

The older woman seemed to enjoy laughing at her embarrassment.

"Nothing." Hermione uttered.

Looking at the young woman, Amelia knew she wouldn't be deterred.

"Alright, I'll stop." She replied before moving in to kiss her once more. Her strong arms encircled Hermione pulling her close so that they were touching.

Amelia caressed her firm bottom softly.

In seconds Amelia had them turned in opposite directions before she pulled free from the kiss and opened the closet door.

On the bottom was a long, smooth contraption on the floor.

"That's no fair you cheated." Hermione said, her face bright with anger.

Amelia looked at her with a kicked puppy dog look.

"I'm sorry. Look I'll make it up to you alright." She said softly.

Hermione looked as if she were about to protest.

"We can't do this I'm married."

Her lips were cut off with a deep hungry kiss. The prowess in which tongue and teeth laved at her mouth was ravenous.

HGAB

Ron Weasley who had been working on paperwork for most of the night walked to Harry's desk. The two had been working on a difficult case, one of few the two had started working on since he had decided to become an auror.

"Maybe you should head home early. Hermione does worry about you, y'know." Harry said, thoughtfully. "I'll finish this up here, you can go home."

"Thanks mate." Ron said.

In the back of his mind, there was always a doubt that Hermione didn't love him. Even with the doubt there was always the desire that Hermione show him the same amount of love she had always had since they were married. It was a yearning and craving that Ron knew was even greater than the doubts in his head.

So it was with this craving to see Hermione waiting for him when he arrived, that he opened the door.

Hermione wasn't there. The living room was empty. It was too quiet.

Ron carefully treaded the stairs up to their room.

There was the sound of the bed creaking under the rapid movement of the bed. He could hear soft groans, a loud humming sound. He wondered who it was. Could she have met a guy at work?

He wanted to have faith that Hermione wouldn't cheat on him.

'There's no reason to have these doubts.' Ron tried to convince himself.

Before he could change his mind, he opened the door quickly. Right now he didn't care if he was loud.

On 'her' bed for a brief moment, Hermione's head reared back. Her eyes were closed, absorbed in the ecstasy, the pleasure that 'she' gave her.

She opened her eyes at the sound of the door opening.

"Ron, what are you doing here?"

Ron was furious.

"What? You weren't expecting me to return so early?"

He saw the other 'woman' on her knees her arse waving vulgarly in the air.

Hermione gasped, trying to move away from her but she held strong.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked.

Hermione was speechless. Amelia's hand grabbed her leg and her head dived in.

"Do you have any shame. Get away from her."

When Amelia didn't seem to move from her spot, he looked at Hermione.

The older woman's strong grip prevented her from moving. Her strong licks submerged Hermione in a bliss she didn't want to leave.

"She isn't going to move." Amelia said. "She loves me."

Her dark sultry tone made Hermione shiver.

"She's been cheating on you for several months and has loved every bit of it." She continued. "She never loved you."

"How many times did Hermione invite you to the house?" Ron asked, weakly. He imagined the soft caresses between the two, the heated friction when their bodies met, the thought of how Hermione had let herself be taken by that woman.

"Many times." Amelia lied.

Hermione was to enraptured in her bliss to protest.

Ron pointed his wand at the two of them.

"Get out of my house or I'll hex the two of you."

"And lose your job?" Amelia asked slyly.

Ron flushed.

If Hermione just thought of their love as a game what did it matter.

'She seems to be enjoying herself, sitting there and absorbing the pleasure of this shallow harpy.' Ron thought. 'What she does with her isn't any of my business. I want her to be happy but this is my house.'

The problem Ron had was the fact that the woman seemed to have no respect for him nor his home. As if she wanted to leave a bad memory of the first home he and Hermione had ever owned.

"He isn't going to do it." Hermione said. "He loves his job too much."

She had a habit of being blunt, adding salt to his wounds. It was a trait she had never got rid of. Now it was something that fueled Ron's ire.

Ron pointed his hex, 'Leave now or I don't know what will happen."

"Is that a threat?" Amelia asked.

"No, it's a promise. You can fire me, do whatever the f- you want but I won't sit back and let you do this in my house."

The brown hex hit them and the last thing Hermione saw was Ron's angry face as they were banished away.

One thing that amazed Hermione other than the fact that the two had arrived in Amelia's house was the look on Ron's face.

Never in their marriage did Hermione recall ever seeing Ron so passionate about something. To put it bluntly she never seen him confront her about anything.

Overall he had seemed happy in their marriage. They lived together daily. She never had complaints, nor did he.

"So he actually did it." Amelia said slyly.

"No thanks to your contribution." Hermione replied. "Did you have to lie to him?"

"What? You think you would have done something about it?" Amelia said. "I don't want no one else to have you."

She said this before kissing her on the lips.

Deep in herself she found a deep warmth. Was this what it was like to be happy? Would they continue to be happy.

Amelia's hands found hers and everything for the time being was all right. Like work and play.


End file.
